New Arrivals
by RedneckNinja549
Summary: what if there was a Code: Lyoko and Naruto crossover? Well here it is. Lyoko gang joins the chuunin exams! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The Chuunin Exam: New Arrivals

The 3rd round of the Chuunin exams just started-

Everyone was waiting for the proctor, Hayate, to tell them about the third exam, Kabuto had quit and know it was 20 people left, Hayate told them and afterwards said. "Oh… and one more thing." everyone perked their ears up.

"Okay…everyone 'koff' 'koff' listen up" the proctor named Hayate said, he looked and sounded like he was sick, "It seems we have some new people to add to the exam."

"Hmm?" Naruto said. He was ready to go ahead and start fighting.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked.

"Well 'koff' there was another team that just arrived to take the exam 'koff'," Hayate explained, "They arrived late so Ibiki and Anko let them take their first and second exams, they passed, and now they are here to battle in the third one. There are four of them, they are all on the same team, but they are from different villages. Anyway here they come."

Everyone turned around.

They looked to see 4 people walking into the room. One with pink hair. _Wow, she has pink hair like me. _Sakura thought. One with blond hair and a purple dot in the middle of it, he had a bow for shooting arrows on his back. Another who had a sword dressed like a samurai. And another dressed in a kimono.

"Everyone this is Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi." Hayate said. "they will fight in the third round with you.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author note: It was of course, the gang that everyone who watches Code:Lyoko knows about. They are competing in the Chuunin exams.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pink haired one named Aelita didn't look like much. Ulrich had a sword, and his outfit was different from the show, he had his ninja headband where his other headband was, and instead of the weird demon face on the back of his shirt it was a yin-yang symbol. Yumi was dressed in her usual kimono. And Odd…he looked odd…had a bow but no arrows, no tail, no gloves, and his clothes were the usual purple.

"Who the heck are those guys?" Sasuke asked.

"Never seen them before." Sakura said.

"The cat guy looks weird." Naruto said, although he shouldn't be talking since Naruto also had whiskers.

------

Author note: Later, some of the regular rounds from the show went as usual.

Sasuke won his round. But shino fought choji instead of Zaku. Shino won…obviously. Kankuro fought his normal round. And Sakura and Ino tied against each other. Temari and tenten fought…temari won. Shikamaru and the sound girl fought. Then Naruto fought Dosu instead of Kiba and whipped his butt. But the 7th round was different.

------

"Next round." Hayate said.

The screen read it was Odd Della-Robia Vs. Kiba Inuzuka!

"Alright, "Odd yelled," finally I get to fight someone!"

Kiba said, "I hate cats, and…what the heck is dellarobia? A mental disease or something?"

"Alright begin." Hayate said.

"Hey wait," Odd said, "he can't use a dog"

"Yes he can, you can use animals to fight also, they are considered to be weapons."

"Really," Odd said with enthusiasm, "Alright then."

"Enough talk," Kiba said. "Lets go!"

"You're right," Odd replied. "Let's get this party started."

Odd made a few hand signs and said, "Summoning Jutsu!"

He summoned a huge Siberian Tiger with a saddle so Odd could ride him.

"How do ya like this party animal." Odd asked.

"I don't." Kiba said. ,"come on Akamaru! Man-beast doppelgangers!" Akamaru transformed into Kiba. "Man-Beast Ultimate taijutsu!" Kiba started spinning and so did akamaru. They looked like mini-tornados heading towards Odd. Kiba came at one side and Akamaru at the other.

"Jump!" Odd yelled. His Tiger just barely dogded it.

Then after kiba went under him, Odd pulled out his bow.

"Hmph…that's useless, no arrows." Kankuro said.

Just then Odd made an arrow using his chakra, and shot it at Kiba. It hit him in the leg.

Although Kiba was still able get up and use his jutsu. He felt pain shoot through his leg.

Kiba still got up and did the spinning tornado thing again. This time Odd made his Tiger go 'poof'. He got on the ground and knelt down like a cat. "Beast mimicry jutsu!" Odd yelled.

_What! That's my jutsu!_ Kiba thought.

"Odd rarely uses that move." Ulrich said.

Odd then looked almost like Naruto does when he goes demon. His eyes looked like cat eyes. He grew whiskers, his fingernails grew and his hair also grew out like Goku from DBZ.

Then he charged right between Kiba and akamaru, he dogded their attacks and then slashed at each of them with his claws.

He got Kiba and Akamaru both in the arm.

Odd undid the jutsu, and quickly got behind Kiba. He was ready to shoot Kiba in the back with a chakra arrow.

Then Akamaru jumped at Odd's back, Odd sensed this and quickly turned around but it was too late. Akamaru bit Odd on the tail!

"OOOOWWWWW!" Odd yelled running around the arena, trying to knock akamaru off. Suddenly Odd had a vision and saw Kiba charging at him from behind. He finally got Akamaru off and Kiba went animal like and came charging at Odd's back. Odd jumped up and did a back flip, dodging Kiba's attack.

"WOW, HOW"D HE DO THAT!" Naruto asked/yelled. Ulrich walked over to Naruto.

"He can anticipate danger before it happens, it's his bloodline ability." He said.

"AWESOME!" Naruto yelled again, "and what about his bow?"

"He uses chakra to make the arrows." Ulrich answered.

While in the air Odd grabbed his bow, charged up chakra and while Kiba was going under him he shot Kiba in the back.

"EEEEEEEEKKKKK!" Kiba screamed like a girl and fainted.

"the winner ('koff' 'koff') is Odd!" Hayate yelled 'koff' 'koff'.

"YEAH!" Odd, Ulrich and yumi yelled. Odd did a little victory dance and sang his 'Break, Break, Break Dance!' song from one of the episodes. "Way to go Odd!" Ulrich and Yumi yelled in unison.

"Alright next is…!"

The screen read- Ulrich Stern Vs. Gaara!

"Finally…I'd had to kill someone if they didn't let me go next." Gaara said.

"Alright, let's do this." Ulrich said.

---

Next chapter soon!


	2. Ulrich vs Gaara

New Arrivals

by Lyokofan549

Ch.2 Ulrich Vs. Gaara

Odd gave Ulrich a pat on the back and said, "Now it's your turn. Go get 'em, champ!"

"Alright, step forward 'koff' " Hayate said.

The 2 opponents stood directly in front of each other.

Gaara took one look at Ulrich and grinned evily, "_this'll be easy, all he has is a sword." _He thought.

Ulrich, on the other hand, had his eyes closed and was concentrating. _"Don't underestimate my opponent"_ He thought. '_Even if he does look like a raccoon.'_

" 'koff' Begin! 'koff' " Hayate said.

Ulrich just stood there, still concentrating. Gaara was waiting for him to make the first move.

Ulrich finally grabbed his sword and decided to take a direct approach to see what techniques his opponent would use.

As he slashed with his sword, sand came out of gaara's gourd and blocked the attack.

Ulrich quickly retreated. _"Sand, huh?"_

"WHOAH! He uses sand!?" Naruto said. "And it protects him." At this point, Kankuro is spilling the beans about Gaara's "inpenatrable defense", and says there is no way through it. But, Ulrich thought otherwise.

Ulrich focused his chakra into his sword, then into his feet.

He rushed toward Gaara, very quickly too. Then, the sword transformed into an axe, chakra flame engulfing it.

Gaara, surprised at this, summons up his sand quickly.

The axe slices the sand sheild, cutting right through it, though it doesn't hit gaara.

Naruto then asks, "How'd he do that?" Kankuro added, "Impossible!, no one has ever broke the sand shield, before!"

Odd, walking up to them says, "All he did was focus his chakra into his sword. Since the shield is held up by chakra, he thought he could use his chakra to cancel the other out."

"Wait, what about his sword?! It just...transformed!" Naruto asked.

"It's his kekkai genkai. He has the ability to change anything he wants into anykind of weapon, and increase their strength and power thru chakra." Odd explained. "But..."

"But, what?" Naruto asked.

"He hasn't used his special jutsu yet."

"Oh!" Naruto said trying to act smart.

'_My prey is actually putting up a good fight. This will be interesting.' _Gaara thought. Ulrich then changed his weapon back into a sword and sheathed it.

"Here's one jutsu." Odd said.

Ulrich made naruto's special hand sign and said, "Shadow clone Jutsu!"

making 4 more of him.

"THAT'S MY JUTSU!!!" Naruto yelled.

"Just Clones?" Gaara said. "That's pathetic."

All five Ulrichs ran at Gaara and started slashing at him, but the sand kept blocking thier attacks. Gaara saw that all the attacks were real and started to worry. Then, all 5 Ulrichs surrounded Gaara, making a pentagon formation. Each of them focused their chakra into their swords, changing each sword into a different weapon. One had a spear, another had a giant hammer, an axe, a demon wind shuriken, and a sword the size of the biggoron's sword from the Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time. (Which is HUGE!) The Clones with the shuriken, hammer and axe started pummeling away at the sand shield. The clone with the demon wind shuriken was spinning the shuriken in his hand and slicing at the sand shield from every angle. The one with the hammer was jumping into the air and coming down on the sheild from above. And the one with the axe was just swinging it in a blind fury. Then, both the clones with the hammer and Huge sword came down on Gaara at the same time. But the real Ulrich, which had the spear, had focused his chakra into the tip of the spear and his feet. He ran as fast as he could towards Gaara and thrust the spear at him. The Spear went thru the sheild and straight for Gaara's face. Gaara turned just in time but barely dodged it, leaving a gash in his cheek. Of course, Kankuro and Temari are freaking out. Since this is the FIRST time their unbeatable brother had ever been wounded.

Although Ulrich didn't give Gaara enough time to recover. He quickly disipated the 4 clones and began making hand signs. "Suiton! Giant waterfall techinque!" He shot a vortex of water out of his mouth straight at Gaara.(Just like the one Kakashi used against Zabuza) Gaara dodged it but Ulrich made more hand signs. His last hand sign put him in Zabuza's Hidden Mist stance. Since there was now water in the arena, a mist started to appear and Ulrich vanished. "Hidden Mist Jutsu!" Ulrich yelled.

Gaara, as well as everyone else, couldn't see a thing. Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi started freaking out. "HOLY CRAP!" Naruto yelled. Kakashi pulled out his Sharingan to try to see the fight.

'_Crap...I'm almost out of chakra.'_ Ulrich thought.

Ulrich focused as much chakra as he could into his sword and feet. He of course knew where Gaara was and began attacking. He sliced right into Gaara's left shoulder. Gaara screamed in pain. Somehow, in the mist, the sand couldn't block Ulrich's attack and he was cutting Gaara from every direction.

"What's Happening?!" Naruto asked/yelled.

Odd explained it for Naruto. "You see, Naruto, the sand senses movement and chakra to block incoming attacks. But in this mist, the mist cloaks Ulrich's movement and makes his chakra undetectable. Last, that water blast turned all that sand into mud, so it can't move as fast, so he has basically won this match."

Then, the Mist started to clear and we see Gaara beaten senseless. "The winner 'koff' is Ulrich! 'koff" Hayate said.

"Yeehaw!" Odd yelled.

"What the- Impossible!" Temari and Kankuro said in unison. and continue muttering about how Gaara is undefeatable.

Anywho...

"The next 'koff' match will be...'koff' " Hayate said.

The Screen read:

**Yumi VS. Zaku**

----------------------------------

End Ch. 2

--------------------------------


End file.
